


Bloom

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: Got7 Rare Pair Bingo [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Autumn, Cute, Fluff, M/M, jackjae, rare pair bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Amidst pumpkin lattes and hand holding (for warmth of course), Youngjae and Jackson's relationship changes. (courtesy of socially awkward Youngjae of course.) For the prompt Autumn





	

**Author's Note:**

> For any Autumn lovers, I am sorry. We don't have autumn in India and therefore I have no clue about autumn except from the internet. So very cliche autumn tropes.

The leaves crunched under his foot as Youngjae resolutely made his way to the gym. He was done beating around the bush, done with shy smiles over shared pumpkin-flavoured drinks and tentative hand holding whenever one of them inevitably forgot their gloves.

He was ready for watching cheesy horror movies and making out at the theatre (well maybe not the making out, he was a still a shy socially awkward junior.) Case in point, he was ready to be Jackson’s boyfriend.

He knew the blonde liked him back, after all Jackson wasn’t the most subtle and after _‘The Jaebum Incident’_ as he had chosen to call it in his head, he was definitely not as oblivious as he had been once upon a time.

Youngjae had a clear plan. It was probably the most well-planned out thing in the mess that was his life. He would go the gym, cheer for Jackson as per usual and after everyone else was gone, he would deliver the speech he had spent the whole week making (with a little help from Jinyoung too.) and hopefully Jackson would say yes.

He opened the gym door tentatively, he scanned the room for the familiar blonde head but coming up short.

Suddenly one of the other fencers came up to Youngjae, Youngjae rememebered him as Mark, one of Jackson’s best friends and fellow fencer “Hey, if you’re looking for Jackson, he’s not here. He doesn’t have practice today.”

Youngjae wanted to kick himself. Of coure in the midst of all his intensive planning he had forgotten to check whether Jackson even had practice.

After a moment, Mark spoke again, breaking Youngjae’s self-berating train of thought “If you’re looking for him, I think he said he was going to the music room. Probably looking for you.” Mark said with a small smile, as if he knew exactly what was on Youngjae’s mind.

Youngjae nodded, “Thank you hyung.” He said quickly before rushing out of the gym and running to the school building, ignoring the cold brisk winds that stung his cheeks.

As he climbed up the flight of stairs leading to the music room, taking them two at a time, he spotted Jackson leaving the music room the opposite way.

“Hyung, wait.” Youngjae yelled out, causing Jackson to turn around in surprise.

Youngjae was panting as he stopped in front of the elder. “Hyung, I need to tell you something.”

Jackson smiled at the way Youngjae’s cheeks were flushed; he couldn’t tell whether it was from embarrassment or exertion, perhaps a mixture of both.

“I like you. I want to go out with you.” Youngjae blurted out, his finely prepared words thrown out of the window.

Jackson let out a startled noise, “Damn, this is sudden.” He muttered.

Youngjae flushed, the possibility of rejection seeping into his mind.  

“And I wanted to ask you first too. That’s why I came to the music room but you weren’t there ” Jackson said suddenly, sounding rather put out.

Youngjae stared at the elder in disbelief.  

“But I guess I was too slow. So what’s the first thing you want to do as boyfriends.” Jackson asked, his eyes lighting up as the word boyfriends rolled off his tongue. He mentally madea note to use the word as often as he could.

Youngjae blushed lightly at the way Jackson said boyfriends so causally “Maybe we could watch a movie?” he suggested. “It’s a weekday, so there won’t be a lot of people there.”

Jackson waggled his eyebrows “Damn, Youngjae-ah, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Youngjae flushed cheeks turned even brighter “That’s not what I meant hyung.”

Jackson chuckled “I know, I know. But first let’s stop by the coffee shop and I can buy you a pumpkin latte.” He suggested. “Even though it’s your turn to buy.” He added, “But since I’m such a nice boyfriend, I suppose I can treat you....for a reward of course.” He said, his voice taking a suggestive intonation.

“Hy-hyung!” Youngjae shrieked, flailing his hands, extremely flustered.

“I meant holding hands.” Jackson said with a chuckle, taking Youngjae’s hand in his even though both their hands were gloved (for once) and entwining theit fingers together.

“You should really get your mind out of the gutter Youngjae-ah.” Jackson said out loud, looking up. He chuckled at Youngjae’s noises of indignation as they made their way to the coffee shop.

And amidst all the trees that were shedding their leaves, and creatures that started to hibernate, Youngjae and Jackson’s relationship began to bloom.


End file.
